


Touch my heart

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Elemental Magic, M/M, Necromancy, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Witchcraft, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Baekhyun is dead. But no matter what the consequences are, he won't be for much longer.





	Touch my heart

Yixing kneeled in the middle of the circle made of herbs and salts. Around him stood four of his partners, in front of him laid the cold body of their love.

 

They all knew this was wrong, that they shouldn’t mess with such magic force, but it wasn’t an option anymore. They tried to ignore the body in the freezer for weeks, they considered letting go, but even thinking of that caused strong enough pain for them to reach this point.

 

Junmyeon reached his hand forward, thin black cloth of his robes stretching back just a little bit. He hovered over Yixing’s head, as his other hand held the thick leather-bound book.

 

—Are you sure you want to do this ‘Xing? —Kyungsoo whispered one last time to his partner, but the fire in his eyes was clear. He wanted this more than anything.

 

All four men standing up looked at each other, before beginning to chant words in an indescribable language. Those words were not supposed to be known for magical beings. But they knew, they studied it and all things that could go wrong if one single grain of salt was out of place, if one single letter was placed wrongly in a word.

 

Yixing felt his heart beating even faster as the chants grew louder. It was time for him to act. The blade he held was positioned in his other hand, and with a slow pull, his skin was broken, and blood flowed. It was even more dangerous for him, and he knew this had to be done quickly or his life would be over such as Baekhyun’s.

 

He held his hand over Baekhyun’s face, blood quickly flowing at a large amount and dripping on his lips and eyes. When deemed enough he closed his hand, and swiftly wrapped an herb covered cloth around his hand. It would have to be enough for now.

 

And then it was time for his partners. Each one held a gift to present the lord of death, in exchange for Baekhyun’s life.

 

Chanyeol stepped up first, kneeling in front of Yixing, Baekhyun’s body between them. He placed his hesitant hand above Baekhyun’s naked chest, humming the song of fire, which warmed his body out of its cold state.

 

Second was Kyungsoo, who kneeled on Baekhyun’s feet. His warm hands touched the soles, pressing slightly, sending energy waves through all his body. That alone could have turned him back to life, but he wasn’t completely alive. Yet.

 

Junmyeon lowered beside Yixing, hand over Baekhyun’s heart. It was clear under his skin, the movement of blood flowing through his veins, guided by Junmyeon’s gift. He stayed longer, making sure his blood flowed at the precise speed, that his heart was beating just at should have been.

 

Last one to gift was Sehun. He held Baekhyun’s head gently between his hands, and his own body was lowered slowly until his lips aligned with his. Sehun was trembling still, the youngest one was afraid of the consequences, but mostly afraid of not being able to bring him back.

He took a deep breath in, and with shaking lips touching Baekhyun’s, he guided air back into his lungs. In, and out. Three times, before his lungs started working on their own.

 

 

Sehun was back to his place, as they chanted. Yixing leaned his head back, chanting with the others, chanting for the death lord to bring him back to this plane. To give him a second chance.

 

All eyes closed, focused on enunciating perfect words, didn’t even notice the slowly growing light that ran through Baekhyun’s veins and the white of his eyes glow.

Until the light was taking over the whole room, they stayed with closed eyes. But suddenly, their voices came to silence. And the whole room was dark again.

 

Five men stared at the quiet body laying in front of them, still not moving, not even showing signs of breathing. Yixing looked briefly to Kyungsoo who seemed equally worried.

 

—Uh… guys… —Sehun dared to murmur. —What now?

 

All of them looked between each other, confused on what to do, or to expect.

 

That is, when all jumped back as Baekhyun’s body flew up into a sitting position.

 

—HOLY SHIT. —The formerly deceased screamed, looking at his own hands and naked body, before looking around. —What took you so long?! —He went on ranting to the men that now stared at him with wide eyes and paled out faces.

 

In no time, they were all on the ground, surrounding the boy in a group hug that would warm the heck up of his body.

 

—You guys had no idea how long I had to stall death of locking my soul in his dirty basement. —Baekhyun murmured, and not even his jokes could hide how relieved and happy he was of being back.

 

A long hug turned into a kiss fest, which surprisingly included Kyungsoo kissing him repeatedly on his forehead.

 

—Please, please, don’t ever go demon hunting without us again. —Junmyeon whispered into his ear as he kissed it too.

 

—Ok guys, I promise I won’t die again. —Baekhyun chuckled almost being interrupted by Yixing’s and Chanyeol’s kisses to his jaw and lips. —Now can we… —He had to open his arms around not to be smothered any longer. —Can we go fix Yixing’s hand? And I really want to clean the blood off my face. Not to mention that these twigs and salts are digging into my butt cheeks. —They all moved away with smiles on their faces, Sehun leaving one last kiss on his nape.

 

—You have a lot to tell us. —Chanyeol helped him up, as he seemed to still have some difficulty on moving his body.

 

—I’ll tell you all everything, after I take a long bath and eat. Did you know spirits can only eat rice? It’s depressing. I want pasta. —He went on, speaking as he moved through the house, leaning against Yixing and Sehun.

 

—I’m on it! —Kyungsoo said, going to the kitchen as he dressed down of his robe.

 

Junmyeon smiled at his partners, and sighed, looking back and to all the mess in the middle of the living room.

 

—Ok, who’s helping me clean this?! —He yelled, only to be replied with five synchronized “ _Not me’s_ ”. Junmyeon chuckled, reaching his hand forward, where a broom materialized. Cleaning up wasn’t the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something serious. But apparently I CAN'T.  
> Also, I wanted this to be BaekXing but the idea of Baekhyun being loved by all those people the same time was just U-G-H (ugh as in yes please)  
> Gladly, I'm not as late today. YAY~
> 
> Hope you liked reading (see you tomorrow ;)
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
